


Here Kitty Kitty

by Smashbeak



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Anthropomorphic, Consensual Underage Sex, De-Aged Cheshire Cat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Loveless Marriage, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Marriage of Convenience, Old Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Man, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: Inspired by a dream I had last night. As if a kidnap fic of these two wasn't bad enough, how about one of them being a school teacher and the other being a much younger student?!Plot:A six armed man in a loveless marriage finds himself attracted to a new student in school.TRIGGER WARNING:If any of the tags seem like they can bring back any bad experiences you may have, this fanfic surely will. DO NOT READ IF THESE TOPICS ARE TRIGGERING.DISCLAIMER:I do not condone the actions in this fanfic. This is merely fiction but if someone you know is going through something like this, I urge you to contact the authorities and tell someone you trust about it.
Relationships: Caterpillar/Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland), Caterpillar/Iris (Alice in Wonderland)
Kudos: 1





	Here Kitty Kitty

The grandfather clock struck midnight when Mrs. Iris walked past her husband's study. The familiar smell of tobacco made her stomach turn. Tightening her silk robe, she stepped into the room where her husband, Mr. Caterpillar, was taking notes at his desk with a pipe in his mouth. The only sound was of the clock ticking on top of the bookshelf. Iris loudly cleared her throat which caught Mr. Caterpillar's attention.

He quickly glanced at the purple flower standing before him then immediately got back to work.

"Still awake, dear?" he softly inquired.

"Don't 'dear' me," Iris snapped, "I have been awake this entire time because you won't put out that damn pipe. You know how it spoils my sleep."

Caterpillar sighed tiredly,

"I need a smoke to focus, Iris. We have been over this."

"Focus on what?" The flower sneered, "Writing your little ABCs for the kiddies? Why even bother with them? There are plenty of other schools in town that have a much higher pay."

Caterpillar took the pipe from his mouth and wiped the mouthpiece with a handkerchief before setting it down. As he packed his papers into a bag, he continued to speak.

"Children need education too. In fact, they need it more than anyone else. Why should you care about who I teach? You simply want my earnings so you can buy whatever clothes or cosmetics you desire."

Iris slammed her petaled hand on the desk in an attempt to intimate Caterpillar. He merely blinked. Nevertheless, Iris had a thing or two to say.

"How DARE you?! After all these years knowing that I have standards to hold up to for the girls, you still don't care! The Garden Girl Society looks up to me as their leader-"

"Co-leader," Caterpillar interrupted then let Iris continue.

"... And it is up to me to set a good example for them! You wouldn't understand because you are neither a flower nor a woman."

Crossing all six of his arms, Caterpillar stood up out of his chair and walked towards his wife. As he spoke, his voice gradually raised and became more venomous with every word.

"I see. So I, an intellec-itual male insect, do not understand the inner workings of a female gathering simply because I am not one of them. I have seen how your kind function. Stop me if I note anything incorrec-itcally: you are all sat in a circle with tea and biscuits in your hands. You are sitting to the right of the real leader- Rose, is it? She calls the meeting to order and one by one you all talk about who's husband is the richest, who wears the most beautiful gowns, who has the most children, who raises their noses the highest around the poor, and who is the least bit satisfied whenever they lie with their husband whom they married for the sake of social status."

Iris puffed up her already large chest out of shock.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk," she roared, "You married me for the money!"

"That may be," Caterpillar argued, "but at least I care about both of our well beings."

"If you care so much, then why don't you teach at an academy so we can afford to live in this hole for another winter?! You have the qualifications!"

"I have my reasons! What are your reasons for being so greedy?"

Iris chuckled in pure frustration.

"This is what I get for not marrying for love. I get a pompous, spineless excuse of a husband who can't get a high paying job or even metamorphose."

Seeing Caterpillar roll his eyes angered Iris even more. An idea for another insult popped into her head and she grinned.

"For a man of such short stature, you have rather high hopes."

Iris watched in satisfaction as Caterpillar's eyes widened at the jab against his height. His skin and hair slowly turned into harsh shades of red and pink. He turned his eyes toward Iris and his expression twisted into a furious snarl. He raised all six of his hands at Iris as if to pantomime strangling her. Iris smiled wider in amusement. Realizing what he was doing, Caterpillar let out a deep exhale and dropped his arms. He turned back to his blue hue and gently shook his head. He left his study in defeat while Iris turned off the oil lamps. 

Caterpillar lied awake in bed with his eyes closed as he waited for Iris to join him. After a few minutes, he finally heard footsteps in the bedroom and felt the bed compress behind his back. The aroma of flowers overpowered his own smoky scent. What was once a lovely smell became a nuisance to him through the years of his marriage. Caterpillar released one final breath before drifting off to sleep. The only sound heard was of the clock on the bedroom wall.


End file.
